


And Baby I Could Drown In You

by AbschaumNo1



Series: FalseZIT [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Is it cheating if your boyfriends give you permission?, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: False just really wants someone to sleep with her again. Impulse is there to help his friend out.
Relationships: impulseSV & FalseSymmetry, impulseSV/FalseSymmetry
Series: FalseZIT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173668
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	And Baby I Could Drown In You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes your friend sends you their smutty art and it lives rent free in your head until you do something with it.

They're farming heads for the headgames when she first mentions it. Impulse would almost have missed it, hadn't it been for the sudden silence of a lull in spawns.  
As it is False's voice cuts through the quietness like her sword had cut through pillagers before, even though Impulse is fairly sure she was muttering to herself rather than intending for him to hear her.  
And so he pretends not to hear anything, even as he turns back to deal with the next wave of pillagers.

She says it again later, when they've finished work for the day and sit by a campfire while they're having dinner, Impulse's industrial area just light enough around them that they won't have to deal with any bad surprises.  
"God, I wish someone would eat me out again," she says, leaning her head back with an annoyed huff. "Or just have sex with me in general. I'm not picky anymore."  
It startles a laugh out of Impulse.  
"There must be someone willing to sleep with you," he says. "Either here or at the MCC. You've won how many times now? Surely that must be enough."  
"I wish." She sighs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Everyone at MCC is intimidated by me somehow. And here… who would I even ask? I mean, I'd ask you, but you've got Tango and Zed. I'm not going to mess with that."  
"I'm sure you'll find someone," Impulse says, before he pulls her down to lie in the grass with him. "Someone's gotta be out there."

He can't get the conversation out of his head. Somehow he keeps thinking back to it.  
He and False have been close for years, she's as much his best friend as Zed and Tango are, and they share almost everything. He's not surprised that she would ask him to have sex with her if the situation was different. She has always had issues with trusting people with intimacy, which probably weighed far heavier in her objection to finding anyone at MCC to sleep with.  
But there was something about the way she had talked about it that makes Impulse bite his lip when he's alone and his thoughts stray back to it.  
He knows she's hot. He may be in a relationship but he still has eyes and False is objectively someone who fits his type. And maybe somewhere in a corner of his mind he has a memory buried deep down of dreaming about the way her muscles moved under her skin, the strength in her limbs, the mere idea of how she would be able to crush him between her thighs that had made him wake up, hard in his pyjama pants, unable to keep the image of her riding him from his mind as he had pushed his pants down to jerk himself off. That had been before they had become as close as they were now, before he ever had realised that the reason his heart sped up whenever he saw Tango or Zed was that he loved them both and that they both loved him back.  
And maybe it's that old memory he hasn't thought of in a long time that makes him talk to his partners.  
They're having dinner together, legs intertwined under the table, jokes and laughter filling the room, and Tango mentions that he met False earlier, back from the MCC with yet another victory under her belt.  
Impulse pauses for a moment, waiting for Tango and Zed to stop gushing about how amazing she did, before he takes a deep breath and says, "What if I told you I wanted to sleep with False?"  
They both give him considering looks.  
"Is this a hypothetical or do you actually want to?" Zed asks, tilting his head to the side.  
Impulse squirms in his seat for a moment. "Uhm. Little bit of both? I mean I don't not want to sleep with her, but I also wouldn't if you guys objected?"  
They exchange a look before Tango shrugs.  
"Go for it if she wants to. She deserves getting some after that performance she pulled off last weekend," he says.  
"Just don't do anything that we wouldn't do?" Zed adds, waggling his eyebrows and Impulse has to laugh.  
"That leaves a lot we can do then." Impulse grins and Zed leans in with a smirk.  
"I think you'll have to remind us later," he says, and Impulse can feel the heat pool in his belly at just what that suggests.

The issue is finding a way to bring it up with False. They hang out and she tells Impulse everything about how the tournament went, gives him a full play by play from the inside, and Impulse's breath catches in his throat because False is radiant, glowing with her victory. She's beautiful, and Impulse has no idea how to tell her that if she's still looking he's here, with full permission from Tango and Zed.  
He tries to act casually when he says, "They all still intimidated by you?"  
False sighs. "Yeah."  
"You... I could help out you know?"  
She pauses at that and considers him for a moment. "I told you I'm not going to mess with what you have with Zed and Tango," she says almost gently. "None of you deserve that. You're too perfect for each other."  
Impulse shrugs. "You wouldn't be messing with anything if they're fine with it."  
"But who knows if they would be?"  
"I do," he says. "I thought about it and then I talked about it with them and they don't mind. They trust us."  
"You really mean it, don't you?"  
"You said you'd ask me if it wasn't for them. And here I am telling you that you can ask."  
False bites her lip and thinks on it for a moment. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she says, "Okay." She opens her eyes and meets his. "Please have sex with me, Impulse."  
He smiles and cups her cheek with his hand to pull her in.  
"Was that so hard?" he asks gently before he closes the last sliver of distance and kisses her.  
Her lips are soft against his, and they open easily when he tilts his head, letting him slip his tongue between them. She sighs and when he puts a hand on her hip and slides it around underneath her ass she comes easily, settling in his lap as they keep kissing.  
Impulse pulls her shirt free from her pants and slides his hands underneath. He can feel the toned muscles of her stomach, the way her abs tense a little at his touch. It's hotter than he imagined.  
She raises her arms when he pushes her shirt up and he has to swallow at the sight of her, stretched out in front of him. The sports bra she's wearing underneath is plain and practical, perfectly suited to building and fighting. It's about the sexiest thing Impulse could have imagined.  
He runs his hands along her sides and smirks up at her.  
"I can see why they would be intimidated," he says and False raises an eyebrow. “It takes courage to approach the queen of heads, hearts and body parts.”  
False laughs at that. “And you have the courage?”  
“You know me.” He grins as he pulls her down towards him again. “Can’t phase me.”  
She laughs harder now, but only until he kisses her while his hands slide around to her back, fingers teasing at he edge of her bra until they find the clasp and open it. She lets the straps slip down over her elbows until she can throw it to the side, and he moves from her mouth along her jaw and when she raises her chin to expose the column of her throat further down along it until he reaches her chest. He leaves a last kiss on her sternum before he leans back enough so he can look, and…fuck.  
Her tits are small, the nipples dark against their pale skin. He cups one in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the nipple before he takes it between thumb and index finger, pinching ever so slightly. False gasps and arches into it, and he uses the opportunity to wrap his lips around the other nipple.  
As it turns out she is really into having her tits played with, and it doesn’t take long before she’s grinding down into his lap, looking for friction, moaning at the sensation of his fingers and his mouth on her. He wonders for a moment if he can make her come like this, or how long he can draw it out before making her come. He can only hope he will get the chance to try that eventually.  
But right now he has other things to focus on, even if False lets out a noise of protest when his hand leaves her boob. She changes the tune a little when she realises that he’s only teasing at the waistband of her pants, she makes sure his head stays where it is, buried against her chest, his mouth on her tit as he unbuckles her belt and opens the button on her pants. He has to push her away to get them off, and he stops her from settling back in his lap when she has kicked them off along with her underwear.  
"You said you wanted to get eaten out," he says, one hand on her hip, and she bites her lip before she nods.  
Impulse smiles and gets up. He's only slightly taller than she is so he doesn't have to bend down far when he captures her lips in a kiss again, slowly but surely guiding her to walk backwards until her back hits the cyan terracotta wall of her base.  
"And now what?" She asks in between kisses, her breaths going a bit harder than usual.  
Impulse pinches one of her nipples a bit harder than before, making her moan, and he files that information away for later before he says, "Now I'm going to give you what you want."  
He slips an arm around her, underneath her ass until he can hoist her up against the wall, high enough that she can reach the little ledge that runs along it at hip level. It's not wide enough to give her a safe place to stand, but just enough to give her some support when he lifts her right leg over his shoulder, so he’s carrying most of her weight.  
He's so close to her now that his nose brushes against the blonde hair curling between her legs and when he closes his eyes and breathes in he can smell her arousal. He adjusts the position of her leg a little so he has better access before he dives in, he presses a kiss to her vulva, right where her folds meet, before he moves along pressing more kisses to her skin, feeling the way her folds are already a little swollen and wet against him.  
And then he opens his lips and slips his tongue in between to gently tease at her clit. He has to groan at the taste of her, wet against his tongue, and she moans above him and cups a hand around the top of his head.  
Impulse manages a smile and he runs his tongue along her clit and around it, pressing a little into the bottom side of it where he knows she will be most sensitive.  
Her fingers tighten against his scalp and then she shouts when he sucks on her clit ever so slightly.  
He presses a kiss to the top of it, before he moves on, running the flat of his tongue deeper between her folds until he reaches her opening. He only works the tip of his tongue inside first, the movement pressing his face ever so slightly closer to her, but still not close enough he feels, not when he feels like he wants to drown in her sweetness. He fucks in and out of her with his tongue a few times, before he moves back to her clit to press his tongue flat against it for a moment.  
He can feel the way she starts to tremble at it, and he presses a little harder and moves his tongue against it, savouring her moans until she shouts again, her first orgasm rushing over her.  
He keeps his tongue against her through it, feels the contractions of her muscles, until she relaxes. He waits for her to let go of his head and to signal that she’s had enough, but she pulls him closer instead.  
“Fuck but you’re good with your mouth,” she breathes, and he chuckles and goes back to what he was doing, alternating between fucking into her with his tongue and stimulating her clit, coaxing her towards another orgasm until his mouth is flooded with the taste of her and she comes again, clenching around his tongue.  
She gently pulls his face away this time and tilts his head to look up at her.  
And Impulse can only guess at what he’s looking like right now, but it makes False bite her lip and groan. She cups his cheek and presses her thumb against his bottom lip.  
“Don’t you look pretty,” she says, voice a little rough from moaning and shouting.  
Impulse swipes his tongue over his upper lip and swallows, because fuck. He knows that he’s the one holding her up, that any power she can have over him is due to him holding her up. But he knows she is the one in control here, who calls the shots, who tells him whether he’s supposed to keep going or not. He’s completely at her mercy here and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
She considers him for a moment before she says, “Why don’t you fuck me? I’m sure you’ll be just as good at that.”  
Impulse’s eyes flutter shut and he hadn’t even realised how hard he is in his pants, but he groans now and says, “Yes. Please.”  
“Then please fuck me Impulse. I want to feel you inside me.”  
And Impulse almost wants to hide his face, because the way she is looking right now is too much. He tries to get his breathing under control before he slowly lets her down, until she’s standing on her own two feet again. She leans against the wall and crosses her arms in front of her chest and raises an eyebrow at him in a clear challenge to get going.  
He huffs out a laugh, before he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off and throws it to the side, quickly followed by his pants and boxers. He’s glad he had enough foresight to put a condom into his pocket earlier, just in case, and he quickly rips it open now and rolls it onto his shaft.  
False pulls him in again to kiss him, looping her arms around his neck.  
“I like a guy who’s prepared,” she says, and he has to chuckle.  
“I like being prepared,” he says against her lips. “Now how about we get this show on the road.”  
She only pulls him into another kiss, and he hoists her up again, not as far as before, but far enough that she can loosely wrap her legs around him, far enough that he can line himself up and push inside the wet heat of her entrance as he kisses her again and presses her back against the wall.  
They moan in unison at the sensation. False is tight around him, and when he starts moving his hips to fuck into her, she almost throws her head back, moaning loudly and clenching down around him.  
“Fuck, Impulse you’re so good to me,” she moans. “Just fuck me, ah, I want to feel you come inside me.”  
He groans and he has to lean his head against her shoulder for a moment, because it’s too much and he knows he’s close, and then he comes, buried inside her, moaning into her shoulder as she shouts out his name, clenching around him with her own orgasm.

She takes him to her bed afterwards, once they’ve caught their breaths again, and when he lies down beside her she immediately seeks out the warmth of his body to cuddle into.  
“You sure they won’t mind?” she asks, already sounding sleepy.  
“I don’t think they expect me back tonight,” he replies with a yawn.  
“Good. Then stay,” she murmurs, and he gladly wraps his arm around her to hold her close as he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
